Modern anesthesiology and pain management are increasingly becoming an interdisciplinary specialty of medicine that requires integrated knowledge in anesthesiology, critical care medicine, neurobiology, pharmacology, structural and computational biology, pulmonary physiology, and molecular biology and genetics. In an effort to strengthen the postgraduate anesthesia research training at the University of Pittsburgh, a five-year period of T32 support is requested. Programmed training and research activities will target the anesthesiology-related problems defined in the broadest sense. The primary goal is to train physician-scientists to think and lead the future intellectual pursuit in anesthesiology beyond the confines of the traditional provision of anesthesia. This training is urgently needed because academic anesthesiology is entering the second historical transition (the first being the separation from surgery) that will potentially re-define the modern art and science of perioperative patient care. A team of principal training faculty, all with excellent training record and successful research programs funded by NIH and other funding agencies, are carefully selected as potential trainers in the proposed training program. A minimum of two years training is planned with combinations of structured didactic and interactive teaching on both grouped and individual basis. There will be multiple seminars and online training sessions on research integrity that are mandatory for all trainees. Institutional efforts are put in place to actively recruit underrepresented minority trainees into the program. The administrative infrastructure consists of the Oversight Committee chaired by the Chairman of the Department of Anesthesiology and the Executive Committee chaired by the Program Director. The executive committee, working closely with the training faculty, will be in charge of the selection, appointment, and assignment of the trainees, and regular review and evaluation of them. NIH support of this postdoctoral training program, which focuses primarily on training of physician-scientists, will provide both unique opportunities and critically needed resources for the next generation academic anesthesiologists to integrate multidisciplinary knowledge from the bench-top to the bedside. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]